Malon
by Coll
Summary: Sort of like my "Heroes" story only this is from Malon's POV. It's when Link and Malon first meet and when they re-meet after seven years
1. At first sight...

**__**

At first sight…

Father! How long are you gonna take delivering the milk?! I sighed. He's been gone for hours! "Wait here, Malon." he said. "I'll be back in a flash!" Yeah right. I stared at the path that led to the castle. Anyone could see that beautiful castle anywhere I bet. Radiant marble white walls, dazzling blue spires…How I wish that I could live in the Castle! It calmed me to see such a magnificent castle. I turned around and I saw a boy dressed in green coming toward me. He had a greenish hat on, blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes one can see for miles. Then, he stopped in front of me. Oh! A small little blue fairy hovered around his head! I've never seen a fairy before. And now that I think of it he looks kind of cute. We began to talk a little. He said he was from the forest. Now, Malon don't say anything stupid… "Oh, you're a fairy boy from the forest!" D'oh!!! Okay calm down… Oh, he's going to the Castle! "Hey maybe you could find my dad!" I said cheerfully. "Here I'll give you this egg!" I took out an egg. A cucco was going to hatch from it soon. I hope maybe he'll forget about that 'fairy boy' crack. He heads up the path to the castle now. …Drat! I forgot to ask for his name! Maybe I'll see him again! I wish I could see him again…My first sight of him and I think…nah, I don't think I fell in love…Or maybe I did with that first sight of the Fairy Boy from the forest…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I'm a big Malon/Link fan and most of the stuff in this little fic is not true. Sure the part where Malon and Link meet is true, but the thoughts going though her head are not. Review however you like J

~*Crescent Star*~


	2. Seeing you again makes me think of long ...

**__**

Seeing you again makes me think of long ago…

This bucket of water is so heavy…I have to bring this water to the horses or else he'll beat them…I don't want to see that happen! I raised all of these horses! Why should Ingo be able to treat them like refuse that someone had thrown away? He says he raised them…but he didn't. I put all of my time and effort into raising all of these animals. Father…he kicked you out of here…I wish I could do something about it. I turned my head to one foal that was whining. The baby whinnying makes me think of Epona. Epona…the first horse I ever raised. Ingo is going to offer you to the Evil King. I can't let this happen! What can I do? Thinking of this makes me think of the Fairy Boy I met long ago…I think I insulted him my calling him a "fairy boy". He looked so courageous…and cute to! When I think of him and I can't help but smile. Oh! I never asked for his name…As I'm about to pour the water in a container the horses could drink in I hear…ocarina music? It's so beautiful! It sounds like the Fairy Boy's ocarina. And the song I taught him…Wait. I walk outside and see a handsome guy in the middle of the horses grazing spot. Those beautiful blue eyes! It is! It is the Fairy Boy!!!

He's back! I can't believe it! He mounts Epona with great ease. It has to be him! Ingo laughs. He says something about racing Ingo for Epona and the ranch. The Fairy Boy nods and leads Epona to the starting point Ingo has set. Please win…Oh Goddesses who watch over us please let the Fairy Boy and deliver me from this hardship. The horses are off! It's close. Too close. Ingo is in the lead. I hope he doesn't win! They're coming close to the finish line. I shut my eyes. Win. You must win! Not just for me, but for the ranch! I hear a shout of defeat. It's Ingo's shout! I open my eyes tot see the Fairy boy has won! Ingo slams the fence shut saying the he won't let him leave. I chuckle to myself. Epona can jump any fence she wants to. Epona began to run like lighting. She immediately jumped the fence leaving a bewildered Ingo behind. "Yes!" I shout as I jump up. I walk over to Ingo who is down on his knees almost crying. "Well Ingo," I say to him. "This Ranch is no longer in you're power!"

He looks up at me. He says how sorry he is. Should I humor him? Hmmm…Maybe having him spread manure will show how deeply sorry he is. An hour later everything has returned to normal. A hear the sound of hooves hitting the ground. The sound stops near me and the sound of someone jumping off the horse and walking towards me ensues. I turn around. It's the Fairy Boy. I smile. He grinned. "How can I ever thank you enough!?" I say to him. He shrugs.

"You're father is coming back to." He says grinning.

Oh, not only has he saved the ranch but also he's bringing my father back to! "Oh about Ingo," I say almost chuckling. "He's returned to being a nice person. Oh! I never learned you're name! I'm Malon!" 

"I'm Link." He says brightly.

"You helped find my Father long ago!" I reply.

He nods. "I'm glad I helped you're ranch. It doesn't belong to people like how Ingo treated you." He seems to turn red for a brief moment. "You're eyes are so pretty…"

I stare at him for a second. Then I smile. "Thank you." I say shyly.

Almost exactly after he says this he mounts Epona. "I'll be back. Trust me."

He leads her toward the exit. Link looks at me and mouths the words. "Seeing you makes me think of the crush I had on you long ago. I'll be back for you one day."

He's gone in that instant. I feel hot tears coming to my eyes. He cares! He really does! Life can't get any better! Thank you Fair- I mean Link. I'll wait for you're return. Come back as soon as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! A sequel complete! I thought I should continue it because people said it was to short. Please review! And yet again, this is how I think this scene should have been link! Enjoy! I wrote this fast and it's not spell checked (not that great at least) Just ignore the mistakes. 


End file.
